<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mustn't by cluelesskaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560350">mustn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru'>cluelesskaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Folklore, Korean mythology &amp; folklore, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the yell gets stuck on his throat; he dares not make a sound. the once oppressing silence is now filled with the roaring of his blood and his stuttering breath. </p><p> </p><p>the animal before him doesn't seem as surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mustn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the yell gets stuck on his throat; he dares not make a sound. the once oppressing silence is now filled with the roaring of his blood and his stuttering breath. the animal before him doesn't seem as surprised. the fox sits on its haunches and looks up at him as if in assessment. it has something caught between its jaw— a hardbound book.</p><p>"hello," yibo says. "did you take that from someone nearby?"</p><p>his question echoes in the clearing and melts within the spaces between the trees where, at these hours, very little light touches.</p><p>the fox stares him down for a split moment, working its jaw around the book, then it runs off past him. with it goes hope of finding help.</p><p>however long after, he frowns. it must've been a sign. the fox ran off the opposite direction yibo meant to follow. he loathes to admit his own fear, but he feels as if the sunlight is fading faster than it should, and the thought of still being lost in these woods once whatever lurks at night comes out to prey, worries him.</p><p>once he lowers his eyes from the sky, he takes a step backwards in bewilderment.</p><p>someone is watching him.</p><p>with their appearance also arrives a faint, clinking sound, as they work their jaw with something between their teeth, moving it from one cheek to the other. the same book the fox had ran off with is within their hands. this someone is dressed in deep green robes, hair long enough to be tucked behind the ears.</p><p>"i'm lost," yibo blurts, then snaps his mouth shut.</p><p>the someone smiles. it's a pretty mischievous curve of lips, not quite reaching the eyes, which are bright, yet. a shiver runs down yibo's spine. he shouldn't be here.</p><p>"how lost?" the tone of voice is high and soft, yet teasing. like a boy's.</p><p>"who are you?" yibo finds himself asking.</p><p>"you can call me seungyoun." the smile hitches to one side, and yibo feels he said the wrong thing.</p><p>"i'm wang yibo.'</p><p>seungyoun grins, eyes curving. it's a sweet expression, but yibo feels he shouldn't trust it. he takes another step backwards when seungyoun walks closer, and that all but makes that smile fade; yibo feels watched the same way he did when that fox had stared up at him.</p><p>those bright eyes stare right at his, and yibo is locked in place within such a gaze. he can't look away.</p><p>"i can show you the way back," seungyoun says, smiling again. "you can trust me, i'm not going to eat you."</p><p>yibo is not sure. some animal part of his brain is telling him to run, run, <em>run.</em> his heart is racing and his breathing is haywire. he remembers tales of creatures that lured men into woods to eat their hearts, but they mustn't be true. yibo closes his eyes, trying to calm himself.</p><p>his eyes fly open, though, when a mouth covers his. seungyoun closed the distance between them without sound. yibo hears that book fall to the forest floor with a muted thump.</p><p>this mouth presses closer with purpose, but yibo feels himself melt when seungyoun holds the back of his neck, guiding him closer with gentle prodding. as surprised as he is by it, yibo doesn't feel forced. the hold is loose, the lips soft on his, and yibo finds himself kissing back, opening up.</p><p>when seungyoun deepens the kiss, yibo feels something be slipped into his mouth. it's round, and small, and he makes a surprised sound at the sensation, but seungyoun pulls it right back with tongue. yibo feels his knees weaken, but seungyoun is right there to support him by the hips, smiling against his lips.</p><p>"what are you?" yibo asks, and this time, seungyoun laughs like a secret.</p><p>yibo has now asked the right question.</p><p>still, when seungyoun kisses him once more, and slips tongue and marble back into yibo's mouth, yibo can't resist. he feels fainter still when seungyoun pulls away. but he's kissed again and again. despite how much dizzier and weaker he feels each time, yibo finds that he doesn't want seungyoun to stop. he keeps going and going, then doesn't even feel himself lose conscience.</p><p> </p><p>there are tales about creatures that change their appearance to lure men into the woods, so they can eat their hearts. but they mustn't be true.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kumiho">about kumihos</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>